


Golden eyes, staring slanted, deep set in whiteness, soft and harsh as snow.

by The_Ice_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta, Baby Betas (Teen Wolf), E06, Gen, Liam is a puppy, M/M, Pack Dynamics, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Queen/pseuds/The_Ice_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves are neither man nor wolf, but a satanic creature with the worst qualities of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden eyes, staring slanted, deep set in whiteness, soft and harsh as snow.

Liam was cold and tired, his body ached, and he just wanted Scott, wanted his alpha to reassure that he was okay and that _everything_ was okay.

The rock of the well was wet, moss cascading in patches of green against the rocks, and he couldn't help, but to feel helpless.

He would get so close, but he just just kept falling, continuously falling the long distance back into the chilling water.

He scuffled to the wall, he was getting painfully tired, from being stuck in a well all day, from being stabbed my Garrett.

It was almost to the point of him giving up, as he felt his grip loosening again, feet slipping. He looked up, fear set in his face, as he felt his body weaken. He looked up, the boy didn't know what to do, but his wolf did.

His wolf came to the surface, eyes glowing a fierce topaz gold, before letting out a howl, the wolf in search of his alpha. His eyes flashed back to blue, and he gasped, leaning against the rock wall, eyes closing.

His eyes snapped open his feet no longer holding him. He pawed, trying to hold himself up, before his right hand slipped.

He looked down, _this is it_ , he thought. He clenched his eyes shut, but then felt human skin, a hand grasping his own, he looked up and saw Scott. And he felt safe.

Scott assured him he was okay, as soon as he was out of the well, his lips a blue color and his bones were chilled, and Scott pulled him in a hug, even with his water soaked clothes, and Liam clings to the older boy.

"We have to get you to Deaton." Scott mumbled, rising up, taking Liam with him, as Liam still clang to him, and walked him out of the woods.

Scott let him stay over that night, Liam feeding his mom and step-dad a lie, saying his phone broke, accidentally got dropped and the screen shattered, and wouldn't turn on so he was using his friends, and he stayed at said friend after school, and was staying and going to school with him and a few other of his friends.

And if Liam and Scott slept together in Scott's bed, Scott making sure Liam was nuzzled against him, holding him close, he would tell himself it was an alpha thing, and he was just making sure Liam was okay after the traumatizing events that happened that day.

And when Melissa came by, seeing her son wrapped up with the boy he brought to the hospital, she didn't say anything. About that or how the boy her son had hurt at lacrosse was cuddled up against her son, Scott clutching him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
